ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwen-Caster (Earth -17)
"Gwen-Caster" is the Charmcaster of Earth -17, possessing the body of her world's Gwen Tennyson. Who in her world, also happen to have found the Omnitrix, instead of Ben. As one could guess, she is to act as the dark reflection for Gwen 10 on Eon's newfound team of doppelgangers. She is a human of Earth -17. Though in terms of Charm-caster's origins, her true self is from the Ledger-Domain of her timeline. Appearance Physically speaking, she is nearly identical to Gwen Tennyson at the age of 11-14. Although her taste in fashion is distinct enough that those familiar would note the resemble to her original self. Still having Gwen's red-hair, though it has grown some length, as well as had the tips of her hair dyed with purple highlights. Her clothes consist of a white hoodie with purple accents. Wearing tight, black skinny-jeans with a belt holding her magical bag on the side of her hip. Clothing aside, she has taken to the use of black eyeliner and makeup, attempting to fashion similar facial markings as the ones of her original body. Markings that her teammates have taken liking of calling "bewitching marks". Constantly seen on her face is a devious smirk or a look of rage. Resting on her left wrist is Gwen Tennyson's Omnitrix. A prototype model that resembles its prime version, though has color differences for Gwen, even despite the body swap. Rather than Green/black colors, its primarily shades of blue, cat-shaped dial with it's core energy being a dark shade of pink. And despite her current taste in fashion, the Omnitrix forms maintain colors of blue, pink eyes, and the insignia of a cat's face somewhere on her body. Personality Gwen-Caster is a hedonistic individual, simply doing what she does because she wants to. She feels that as long as she has the power to, she can do what she wants without consequence. Her only role model was her uncle ,which had caused her to develop a delinquent attitude and a lust for power. Hex's treatment also hasn't sit well with her, for sparked off vengeful thoughts and a desire for control of her own life. All of which eventually led to Hex's death. Her rivalry with her world's Gwen had been fueled by jealousy for Gwen's good fortune, fortune and power that she strived to take for her own. She is also not a person who will shy away from blood. This can be attested by the murders of her world's Gwen (in her original body), Ben, Max, and her uncle Hex. She is a sadistic individual, as evident during her battle with Gwen 10 alongside the others. She regales Gwen 10 with how she tortured her universe's family to death, informing her that "Ben's tears tasted like birthday cake". On a slightly lighter portion, she is seen to have a flirty personality. As seen when she interacts with Eon, Ben -23, etc. This can even been seen as her not having any care towards any boundaries as noted of her flirtation towards Eon and Ben -23, who on a physical sense, are her physical relatives. But as said, she doesn't seem to care, as long as she gets what she wants. Powers and Abilities Despite the body swap, she is still a capable user of magic, as well as a skilled fighter with it. She is highly skilled in various magical and mystical spells, although it is clear that because of her inexperience, she is not as strong and powerful as her uncle. Keeping ahold of her magic bag, she can draw all manner of magical mystical items, such as magical explosives in shades of glowing purple, throwing purple glowing blades, or even a variety of clay animals which she can magically enlarge and animate to do her bidding. All of which is greatly accompanied by the variety of spells and rituals that she has memorized. Though not an absolute master at it, like her teammates, she does have a basic understanding of how her Omnitrix works. Upon swapping into Gwen's body, she was shown to be a quick learner of operating it in a matter of minutes. She is shown to be a decent fighter in terms of her alien forms. But her greatest strength lies her combining her usual magic with the extraordinary abilities of her alien forms. As seen when combining a wind spell with Heatblast's flames, or using Diamondhead's material to conjure a durable minion to do her bidding. It is thanks to Eon upon recruitment that she obtained more forms, having her Omnitrix synchronized with others', enabling her their large playlist. Biography In her world's timeline, Gwen Tennyson was the one who had found the Omnitrix. And despite such a drastic change, the timeline was somewhat still going in the same order as the original. Especially one element: Gwen and Charm-caster's insatiable rivalry. So one day, Charmcaster decides to use a spell to switch bodies with Gwen, in order to obtain her Omnitrix. And unfortunately for everyone...it worked. As soon as Charm-caster had such power in her hands, she took the lives of all her enemies. Even claims to have "broken" her world's Ben Tennyson before finally killing him. Accumulating both the powers of the Omnitrix and her magic, she became a force to be reckon with. Especially after killing her Uncle Hex. After that, she knew there was no way anyone could stop her. And she was right. All forms of authority on her Earth (both mundane and Plumbers) couldn't take her down. The only times of mercy her Earth had were when she would indulge "pleasures" of mundane society (such as Ice Cream, massages, etc.). She eventually was growing bored of the mindless rampage and extraordinary seizing of power, and felt as if she wasn't complete. That is until she was approached by Eon and his "Dark Reflections". They were looking across the multiverse for recruits. Eon offered her a way to obtain so much power, she might even be able to bring her "good fortune" to her home of Ledger-Domain. How could she say no?.... Relationships *'Gwen Tennyson - '''It seems no matter the universe, Gwen and Charm-Caster are bitter rivals. On Earth -17, taking her body and powers wasn't enough for Charm-Caster. She went far as to torture and kill Gwen and her family. Such hate and sadism is shared towards the Gwen 10 allied with the heroes. *'Ben Tennyson (Earth -17) - 'Not much is truly seen of her relationship towards the Ben of her universe. She notes that her behavior towards Ben -23 is similar to that she had towards her Ben. After gaining victory over her Gwen, she had sadistically tortured him and his family to death. A memory she is fond of, noting that her Ben's "tears tasted like birthday cake". *'Hex - 'Her uncle and former mentor in magic. For the longest time, Hex was considerably her only family left. But it may not have meant that much to her, for she had Hex killed after she obtained the power of Gwen's Omnitrix. It is implied that she and Hex have the same abusive past as Prime. *'Eon - 'She is indifferent towards Eon, not really caring for his mission, merely wanting to spread some chaos and eventually getting to Ledger-Domain to spread some chaos there. When Eon performed his endgame, she quickly saw him as a traitor. *'10K Templar - 'She and this Ben Tennyson seem to get along well as teammates, this being due to him working with the Charm-caster of his timeline. She is actually respectful that he views her simply as Charm-Caster and ignores the physical body of Gwen Tennyson. She notes that he acts like the "dad" of the group when she and Ben -23 bicker. *'Ben -23 - 'Her behavior towards Ben -23 is....strange. She seems to act flirtatious for him, ignoring that physically they are relatives. She notes that the behavior displayed for him is same to that for her original timeline's Ben. Noting that she killed and tortured that Ben, it is possible that she sees Ben -23 as a possible victim, sizing him up. *'Argit (Earth -52) - 'She is rather annoyed by Argit, seeing him as a joke, nonchalantly abusing him without even looking. Trivia * As one could obviously guess, Gwen-Caster is meant to be the dark reflection of Gwen 10 as a counterpart. ** Both are (physically) a Gwen Tennyson that found the Omnitrix in place of Ben Tennyson. *** The events described in her origins are similar to ''A change of face, where in her world, the events succeeded. This appears to be one of many outcomes. * The number regarding her Earth is a reference to the canon episode of ''Gwen 10, ''episode 17 of the original series. * Gwen-Caster is clearly an alias, meant for convenience and distinction of others. It is lamp shaded in-universe by Ben Prime in quote of "I'm just gonna call you 'Gwen-Caster'". * The darker concept behind this character seems to be: Whenever Gwen Tennyson actually fails, things go down ''hard. ''This kind of universal rule seems to apply to even Gwen(s) who wield the Omnitrix. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Magic Users Category:Criminals Category:Chronos22 Category:Human Females Category:Female Villains Category:Humans